Sadistic Love
by ladyfatale
Summary: a collection of sexy Bellatrix\Voldemort oneshots. Rated *M* for graphic, kinky naughtinesss. XD


_Hello, loves! This is Leanna here *hearts*. Some of you may know me from my other Sweeney Todd fanfic "Bloodstained Passion" (which is still going). I (as a number of you may also know) have a rather unhealthy obsession with Helena Bonham Carter, and besides Mrs. Lovett, Bellatrix Lestrange is another personal favorite role of hers. "Sadistic Love" is going to be a growing collection of hot Bellatrix\Voldemort oneshots that I will update whenever the inspiration happens to strike me. It is rated M for rather "graphic kinky naughtiness" as I indicated in my description of the series…and just a warning: most chapters will contain themes of sado-masochistic\fetish-style sex, which I feel would be central to lovemaking between Bellatrix and Voldemort. _

_I really hope this turns out well, and also, if you're a Sweenett shipper, be sure to check out my Sweeney Todd fanfic "Bloodstained Passion"...Sweenett smut is __delicious__.. _

_Sorry for the long intro…and here you go: the first addition to "Sadistic Love". _

_xxxxxxx_

Bellatrix Lestrange burst in breathless and ecstatic through the large oak doors of the Malfoy manor, a mass of Death Eaters in their masks following behind her. It had been a battle of the kind she had not seen for a long time. Twenty-four Aurors had attacked…foolishly of course. Pathetic, they were. They would never prevail over the Dark Lord. Those Aurors now lay dead in the Forbidden Forest, nine of which were slain by the killing curse Bellatrix cast from her own wand. The murmurs of victory and congratulations that emitted from the crowd of Death Eaters came to an abrupt halt as a tall, dark figure stepped out of the shadows at the peak of the grand, marble staircase. Hands slowly reached up to pull back the hood that covered the face in shadows. Lord Voldemort.

"I was most pleased at the battle tonight in the Forbidden Forest," he began, his voice a whispered, snakelike hiss that transmitted from his lipless mouth. A pale, flat snakelike face was revealed, blood-red eyes resembling slits were narrowed into a sort of joyous malice as they scanned over the crowd, now hushed in anticipation of what their Lord was to say. Bellatrix felt her stomach lurch as he began to speak." There will be a feast in the dining hall, hosted by Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy, in honour of our great victory," he finished triumphantly, raising his arm to dismiss the horde of his followers, who responded with a hearty cheer as they made their way hastily into the dining hall where a sumptuous feast awaited them.

Bellatrix alone stood at the center of the foyer, her eyes lowered in utmost reverence for her master as he slowly descended the staircase, the echoes of his footsteps radiating through the enormous room. He eventually reached the bottom of the stairs, his gaze solely on the petite woman who stood at the center of the room. She raised her own eyes to take in the sight that lay in front of her. _Lord Voldemort_. The Dark Lord…she would do anything for him. It was for him that she spent fourteen years in Azkaban prison, and it was for him that her thoughts raced each night as she lay beside her husband, Rodolphus. Even during her and Rodolphus' plentiful lovemaking (purely out of marital duty, of course) her thoughts would always trace back to him. She took him in with her eyes. She longed for him. Desired so much more from him than merely a master\servant duty. But alas, the Dark Lord could never feel love.

"Bellatrix…my faithful servant. You have greatly pleased me tonight…," he murmured fondly, scanning his eyes over her body before piercing his gaze into those dark brown pools of. He scanned his eyes over her, the wild locks of dark curly hair cascading down the torn shoulders of her form-fitting black dress, her ample bosom heaving over the top of the tightly laced, black leather corset. She had fought exceptionally well tonight. There was just something about the way she moved, throwing curses from her wand, and not once showing an ounce of remorse or hesitation on her face. That was the extent of her incredible devotion.

Lord Voldemort was not a man. He could feel no love. But there was no denying the sheer human-like quality of what he felt that moment. What he felt that moment for his most faithful servant, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix's eyes widened at the incredible honour of such a compliment. "Of-of course, My Lord," she stammered, heart racing. "Anything at all for you…" she trailed off, biting her lip as he began to move himself closer to her.

"_Anything_?" he inquired quizzically, tilting his head to one side as he looked at her. Bellatrix nodded, pangs of desire stirring in the pit of her stomach.

"Anything…" she muttered, her heavily lidded eyes opening in shock as her master took one final stride to stand directly in front of her, moving his hands to place on her shoulders, rubbing them slightly before trailing his fingertips lightly down the sides of her body, over the rough material of her corset and dress.

Bellatrix's eyes fluttered closed, her lips parting slightly as she placed her palms flat against his chest. The most intimate area between her legs beginning to tingle as she felt the moisture beginning to seep over her undergarments. "My lord…" she whispered, looking around the room. "May we go somewhere more…private?" she asked, realizing once again that they stood directly in the center of the foyer to the Malfoy Manor.

"There are many bedrooms upstairs…" the Dark Lord whispered hoarsely, pressing his body into hers. "Do you wish to accompany me?" he inquired.

"As my Lord commands," she answered, and with those words, he scooped her up into his arms and swiftly carried her up the flight of stairs, stopping at the first guestroom doorway on the second level.

He quickly opened the door, still carrying her, he made his way over to the bed where he laid the both of them down.

It was a grand room with a large bed and a fireplace that cast an orange glow over the entirety of the room, illuminating the hard lines of Bellatrix's face and jaw, accentuating her dark, sensual beauty.

Voldemort reached his arms over to run down her back, beginning to untie the lacings of her leather corset, dropping it to the floor once the final tie was undone. Bellatrix moved her lips to run over his neck, leaving a streak of moisture before lightly dragging her tongue along the sloping angle of his jawline, his colorless, frigid skin beneath her tongue. Merging with the hotness of her mouth.

Voldemort, in a sudden rush of masculine adrenaline, abruptly slammed his mouth onto Bellatrix's. Her eyes closed as she moaned into his mouth while he began to hurriedly remove her dress, the tight black fabric peeling off her skin, flushed red with arousal. She slipped her tongue inside his cool, lipless mouth. Tasting the forbidden elixir that was he: The Dark Lord.

He drank up her moan, finally succeeding at getting the dress off of her, and nonchalantly tossed it to the side. He unexpectedly broke his mouth away from hers, leaving her gasping as she rubbed herself against him, feeling the straining hardness of his manhood through the rough fabric of his robes. The red slits of his eyes shot lustful daggers into her own. "Make love to me, Bellatrix," came his voice, a gutturally whispered order as he clutched her tighter. She was an authoritative woman, but he would always be her master.

The grin she replied with was like a fallen angel's. With a sudden blast of unexpected power, she began tearing at his robes, his clothing. Revealing the white flesh that lay beneath the black. Within moments, he was naked. His arms firmly wrapped around her as she bent her head down to kiss his chest. With abrupt force, he close to violently flipped her over so he was on top, slowly lowering himself until his chest was pressed flat against hers.

The air escaped from Bellatrix's lungs in a breathy sigh, she leaned back even further into the bed as he began to kiss her neck. She liked where this was going.

Voldemort drank up her body with his eyes. It had been far too long since he had been able to relish the feminine form, and hers was a most worthy reminder of the pleasures of the flesh he had so long denied himself. He traced his lips downwards towards her breasts, tenderly licking the sensitive skin around her nipple before encasing it into his mouth, sucking there as his hand wandered down to the dripping area between her legs, already burning to be filled by him. He began to rub slowly, slipping three fingers inside her soaking cavern as he continued to nip at her breast, moving his face slightly sideways to bury between them.

Bellatrix began to dig her fingers into his arms. It was surreal, really. She had so extensively longed for her master, and here he was. Pleasuring her in ways that she had never quite experienced on those many nights with Rodolphus. Voldemort began to move his fingers around inside of her, inviting a loud moan to escape from her lips.

Voldemort's ears delighted at the sound of his servant's moan. With a smile, he ran his mouth down over her stomach to the moist curls that lay above the area she most wanted attention in.

Slipping his fingers out of her, her placed his mouth at her entrance, jabbing his tongue forcefully inside as she began to writhe on the bed. "My Lord…" she gasped, clutching at the bedsheets as he continued to work his tongue inside of her.

He reveled in everything about her at this moment. The earthy, musky scent of her womanhood, he wetness against his mouth, the way sighs and gasps emitted from her mouth like a fountain of pleasure.

Bellatrix could feel her arousal building up, waves of pleasure beginning to shoot through her body. She let out a throaty shriek as he ran his tongue through the length of her intimate folds, his ice-cold tongue making her quiver in delight as he licked her roughly. She nearly fainted as he took her inflamed nub into his mouth, swilling his tongue over it as she instinctively thrust her hips forward, further into his mouth.

As Voldemort slipped his tongue back inside her, she stopped moving to heave and moan on the bed. Voldemort, though having been denied such pleasures for a good length of time, was no fool in the sense of knowing what this was coming to. She could feel her beginning to clench

Bellatrix could only lay gasping on the bad and waves of almost unbearable pleasure shot through her.

"Inside me…please, my Lord," she begged, her head curling forward. Voldemort nodded slowly, his own masculinity threatening to explode with lustful pressure. He sat up on the bed, quickly pulling Bellatrix up with him. After a moment of confusion on Bellatrix's part passed, she smiled slyly, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her by the shoulders.

It was a moment frozen in time when he thrust himself into her. Shallow, lightly moving in and out of her at first, before growing frustrated with gentleness and began to violently jab himself in and out, pushing her backwards onto the bed as he pounded her into it. Bellatrix's let out shriek after shriek, with each thrust waves of satisfaction pulsating through her along with the waves of adrenaline that kept her moving at the same pace.

In an explosive harmony, they climaxed together. Bellatrix threw her head back, wild dark curls made even more untidy from rough movements spilling down over her back. Voldemort's hands tangled tightly in it as she clenched around him, drinking up all he poured into her as she shuddered violently in his arms.

Release came slowly. A dénouement from the fiery climax they had shared, and after he slid out of her, they lay on the bed gasping to catch their breath for a good while.

It was after a long silence that Voldemort spoke. "Bellatrix Lestrange…my most favoured. You have greatly pleased me tonight," he whispered. Bellatrix smiled.

"Anything for my Lord…" she trailed off, running her hand down his arm. There was nothing she would not do for him.

"Now…we should be getting back to the feast. I'm sure the other Death Eaters will be brimming with curiosity," Voldemort said, getting up off the bed and beginning to dress himself again.

"As my Lord commands," Bellatrix replied with a satisfied grin. "As my Lord commands…"

…Bellatrix Lestrange had always gotten what she wanted. Ever since she was a young girl in the Black Manor, her every wish, ever desire had always been granted to her.

This was no different. She had lusted over her lord and master ever since she first joined the Death Eaters. Once again, she had gotten what she wanted.

And what she wanted was _him_.

_Hope that was alright dearies.. I wanted something a little tamer for the first addition to this series, but I'll give you a warning here for the next one. It will contain graphic kinky s&m style naughtiness…but of course, what else would you expect from a pair like this? *wink*_

_Until next time loves!_

_xxxxx_


End file.
